Can't Take It
by mavricktag
Summary: When a teammate's job could be in jeopardy, can the team try and convince her to bring her back? Or will a familiar friend or two have help her out the way? And if you wince you can see a little Densi in there. It may sound what it reads... But the summery may just fool you all. Mentions of CSI: New York. Comments and Theories are welcome.
1. Can't Take It

**Can't Take It**

Chapter 1

**NCIS Los Angeles crossover with CSI: New York**

_I can't take it_

_This welcome is gone and_

_I've waited long enough to make it_

_and if you're so strong_

_you might as well just do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go_

**Song and lyrics copyrighted to The All-American Rejects.**

The bar was just opening as the doors opened making Nikkol look up to see Deeks and Kensi walk in.

"We don't officially open until two more hours." I turned my back to them to place a glass in the sink as Deeks spoke.

"Not even for two old friends?"

"Nik-." I turned back around.

"I know what you're going to say. I've heard it so many times before I joined this agency and it doesn't make me feel any better knowing that I screwed up."

Kensi was a little taken aback as I went to the door and flipped back the 'open, closed' sign.

"Now if y'all don't mind, I gotta get things done before the lunch hour rush gets here."

Deeks placed his hand on the small area on Kensi's back and lead her out.

"See ya at happy hour." I closed the door behind them and watched walk to what looked like to a black Challenger.

"Yeah, sure."

**Could tension rise between the teammates? And what exactly happen? I'll have the second chapter up sometime this week or next. Comments and theories are more than welcome. **


	2. Timshel

Timshel

Chapter 2

_But you are not alone in this_

_And you are not alone in this_

_**Mumford & Sons**_

While Deeks and I were chasing after our suspect, I rounded off to a corner and pulled out my gun just as the suspect did.

"Put your weapon down, now!"

"You're making a big mistake lady." I arched an eyebrow just as Deeks caught up.

"Really, 'cause I think it's the other way around." Mike looks over at Deeks.

"Your partner's crazy, you know that?"

"She might be, but she's one hell of agent."

Just before both Deeks and I knew I heard him pull back the hammer and the next thing I knew I fired three times.

Mission-

Both Deeks and I walked in just as I saw Granger turning around making me swallow that lump that was forming back at the crime scene earlier.

"Agent Cooper a word."

A few minutes later, the two of us were having our augment match, the team exchange glances as Callen was the first to break the small silence.

"What happened?"

"Our suspect ended up to be an-."

I walked out followed by Granger holding his nose making the others jaws drop.

"GET TOO WORK!"

While I was sitting in my driveway with the engine still running, I finally killed it and grabbed the cardboard box from the back.

Boatshed-

While I was pacing back and forth, Sam walked in with Callen making me turn around.

"What?"

Callen was the first to speak as he and Sam took a seat on the coffee table and couch.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you. What the hell happened, Nikki?"

"I killed an undercover cop then… I broke Granger's nose." Hetty walked in with a file.

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen, can you give me and Miss Cooper a moment along, please?"

"Sure thing, Hetty. Nik, we're not-."

"I know G."

Few minutes later, I was sitting at the back of the bar drinking a long neck, I was staring at the piece of paper that Hetty gave me deciding or not to sign the bottom line to the New York Crime Lab, I looked up just as the team walked in making me set the file aside; as Deeks spoke.

"Starting the party without us?"

"If you're payin'."

A month later-

While I walked into the bullpen, Flack looked up from his paper work with a concern look on his face.

"You ok?"

"Captain wants to see us, both." He gets up and follows.

"What for?"

"Didn't say."

Minute later-

The two of us walked into the crime making the lab techs look up from their current work.

"I don't see what the problem is, Nik-."

"You don't have to wear-."

He pulled me into the lounge and closed the door while neither of us saw Adam sitting at the table.

"Ok I get it. But don't you think that we should talk about this later?" Adam's voice piped up.

"I don't even want to know." He got up and left leaving Mac a confused look as he walked in.

"Should I even ask why my CSI has a grossed out look on his face?" I gave him a sheepishish smile.

"It may have been my fault, Mac. I didn't know Adam was in here."

"Care to explain?" Both Don and I exchanged glances as the two of us spoke.

"Well…" I jumped in and cut him off as I felt him place his palm on the lower part of my back.

"Don and I…"


End file.
